A Lazy Sunday Morning
by Regal Baring
Summary: A romantic little look at what life could be like between Sakura and Kakashi in later years. Mature content. In which Sakura wakes up, and Kakashi watches quite happily. One Shot.


**Author**: Regal Baring

**Title**: A Lazy Sunday Morning

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Pairing**: Sakura/Kakashi

--Note: Just a one-shot. Set in later years, just a little look of what a happy Sakura/Kakashi may be like. We fangirls can only hope and dream…and think pervy thoughts. Very mature content, not for children!

--------------------

Sakura groaned, rolling over and stealing the pillow Kakashi had commandeered years ago to cover her head.

"Make the sun go away," she grumbled, burrowing into the softness, inhaling deeply the masculine scent that was his.

She had felt her lover leave in the early morning, and since it was her day off (no training! no hospital!) she felt she had earned the right for a lazy Sunday.

Stretching lazily, she moved with unconscious cat-like grace. Gripping the bars of the headboard, her body taunt and sleep-warmed, and so completely relaxed, she couldn't contain her purr of satisfaction. Lying naked under the covers, she could feel the soft cotton wrapped around her legs and hips.

It was a seductive feeling, knowing she was alone, and her skin flushed and sensitive after a night of passionate, wild sex with the man she loved.

She briefly wished he hadn't left this morning, but she knew he had had to train with his new group after meeting with Tsunade. Kakashi was much timelier now that he had Sakura to keep him on track – but though he was awake on time, it didn't necessarily mean he met his students on time. It was all part of the training, he insisted. She figured he just liked to irritate people by being constantly late.

Smiling and content, she snuggled deeper into his pillow, cool and silky against her face with no hint of his warmth. He had been gone for a few hours, at least.

Breathing deeply, she could smell him: the sweat of their bodies still tangible in the air, the musk of sex ingrained in her sheets, the crisp citrus of his shampoo, and the overriding knowledge that it was the scent of the man of her wildest dreams. It elicited memories of their bodies entwined in the bed.

She rubbed kiss-swollen lips against his pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Mm," she murmured, surrounded in Kakashi's unique smell.

Glancing out the window, she guessed it was only mid-morning. Enough time.

Rolling onto her back, she let an indolent hand trail down her body, her fingertips slightly rough against the smooth skin of her neck. Her other hand lightly clasped the headboard, fingers loose and relaxed. Dipping her index finger into the hollow of her neck, she remembered the hot press of Kakashi's lips as he nipped at her skin. He had whispered heated love words against the sensitive skin.

"Yes, moan for me, love," he had said, his lips teasing with each word. "You taste so sweet."

"Kakashi…" It was the only thing she had been able to force from her lust-tightened throat.

She trailed her fingers from her throat, her finger tracing the delicate curve of her collarbone, and curving over one shoulder. He had licked and sucked a trail down her arm, nibbling at the ticklish skin in the crook of her arm. She had the faint imprint of his teeth at her wrist when he had nipped at her after a smart remark.

"Getting ready to eat me, Kakashi?" she had asked, failing to repress a smirk.

"Not tender enough. You know I like my meat rare," he replied back.

She had smacked the back of his head with her free hand in annoyance, but had quickly been forced to grip his hair after he sucked two of her captured fingers into the hot cavern of his mouth.

The two fingers he had so deliciously licked found their way into her own mouth, simulating the feeling. She closed her eyes, whimpering around her fingers, her tongue stroking the digits with the same care and attention he had paid them.

When she removed them, there was a light pop, and with the two damp fingers, she rolled the tip of her own breast. Inhaling, sucking back a moan, her eyes closed in pleasure and she could imagine him here with her. It was as if she could feel his eyes caressing her body the same way his hands had honored her last night.

Sakura opened her eyes, darting a look around the small bedroom of her apartment but could find no trace of Kakashi.

He generally spent his nights with her, neither of them sleeping restfully when the other was gone. While he still had his own he rented, he said he liked her apartment better – perhaps because she paid a decent amount for it, unlike her own stubborn lover who still insisted that it wasn't roaches in his kitchen, but bugs that had evacuated from Shino's body.

When she didn't sense anyone watching (not that she expected to find anyone – after all, she hadn't heard the window or door open), she allowed her eyes to close in anticipation.

Still holding the bar at her head, she allowed her fingers to trail down her body, inviting an absent Kakashi, tempting her imagination to follow.

Her skin tingled, red and tender from the previous night. Kakashi hadn't shaved that day, knowing she liked the short whiskers to rub her skin into excitement. She smiled slowly, the rough pads of her fingers a slight irritant to the aching skin of her breast. She cupped the small mound in her own hand, her fingers curved around the plump flesh.

"So sexy," Kakashi had hummed against her, his mouth latching onto one swollen nipple while his hand tormented the other.

"Please," she had whimpered. "Touch me."

"I am, aren't I?" he had asked laughingly, nuzzling against the valley between her breasts.

"More," she demanded, letting him know she didn't think he was cute. In answer, he opened his mouth and drew strongly on a patch of skin on the curve of her breast.

She had arched against him. Mimicking her actions from last night, she pressed her heels into the bed and arched against her own hand pressing the small bruise.

"Kakashi," she whispered aloud.

Her body responded as if connected to a live wire. Even the memory of her lover was enough to take her close to the precipice. But she didn't want to fall yet – she wanted time to enjoy her memories. Clenching a hand tightly around the smooth metal bar, she tried to regain her control.

She ran her hand over the tight skin across her ribs and down into the dip of her hips. The muscles clenched beneath her hand, as if remembering the damp swipe of Kakashi's tongue. Igniting flames deep in her belly, she had exhaled, unable to give voice to her arousal. He had blown a cool breath across the moist swath of skin of her stomach.

She shivered beneath his mouth, silently begging for more. Her hands, clenched in his hair, pulled him closer. His body, lying between her legs, was a heavy presence. He had pressed his belly against her womanhood, already damp from his erotic ministrations.

She had mewled in pleasure, arching against his hip, pressing sweetly against his corded, muscled body.

"Yes," he had hissed against her sweat dampened skin, rocking against her core and gripping her hips.

Her eyes opened wide but were unseeing as she stared at her ceiling. She pressed a finger against her moist entrance, shuddering. She was so close already, and she had barely started. How could he affect her this way, even in his absence, she wondered. It almost frightened her. She was so tuned to his touch, that even the memory of his hands clasping her body tight to his own could arouse her as deeply as an actual caress.

"Yes, love," he had panted. "I can feel you so close."

She had cried out, wanting him inside her. But he resisted her urging, and instead moved even further down her body. She sobbed against the absence of pressure.

"Shh," he murmured soothingly. "You'll love this."

And she went wild at the first touch of his tongue. Swiping at her feminine fold, she trembled and quivered and begged for completion. His fingers dug into her buttocks when he lifted her against his mouth. When his tongue had finally thrust inside of her, she climaxed almost instantly.

Remembering her abandoned response almost made her blush but she was too far gone. Pushing sharply against the palm of her hand, she shivered and came, her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Satisfied, glowing in contentment, Sakura drew her hand away, tracing the damp residue over her own lips.

She thought idly of him, as he had pressed against her, still diamond hard with his own arousal. His gentle laugh had puffed hotly against her delicate skin. She had feverishly dug her fingers into his tousled hair as the aftershocks had slowly faded away, and lay slumped and replete beneath him.

"I had hoped you would last a little longer," he had said, glancing sorrowfully at the little pink fuzz between her legs. Almost as if he couldn't resist, he rubbed his scratchy chin against the downy hair before moving up to meet her waiting lips.

Despite the taste of herself, she suckled on his tongue tenderly. She licked her lips in remembrance, tasting herself.

"Mm, isn't it sweet?" he had asked, rubbing his lips against hers. She had captured his mouth in a plundering kiss before he had-

"Thinking of me, love?" came the husky voice of her lover from the doorway.

Opening her eyes, lazily watching as he tore off his clothing, she smiled demurely, still licking her lips. He was hard, already leaking from the tip of his broad manhood, which twitched in excitement under her watchful gaze.

"Save some for me," he ordered, and she obediently ordered her tongue to retreat back into her mouth.

"Only for you, Kakashi," she purred, finally allowing her hand that had been griping the bar to fall to the pillow.

He slipped on top of her, easily, from their years of practice together. She still marveled at his change. After all of the fighting and pleading it had taken to win him over, he had finally given in to his emotions. It had been a long, hard battle, fighting his ingrained sense of morality, to have him discover that their love was nothing to be ashamed of. It had taken a near-death experience, of course. _Her_ near-death experience, she remembered, though fondly after so much time.

"What are you thinking of, love?" he asked, settling against her body. Long, lean, and muscled from years of hard work (and extremely difficult missions), they fit together so perfectly. As if her body had been made only for his.

"How hard it was to win you over," she laughed.

He frowned grumpily. "Well, you were only a young girl," he tried to say in defense.

"Nineteen isn't _that_ young," she argued.

"I only gave in after you kept throwing your nubile body at me," he sighed, shaking his head. "I felt like such a pervert."

Sakura grinned cheekily. "You are."

He mockingly growled, nipping at the corner of her mouth, before swiping his tongue across her dewy lips.

"Just like I remember," he said hoarsely.

"Were you thinking of me?" she asked, mesmerized by the way his dark eyes grew black and turbulent with his desire.

"Of course," he muttered. "Damn Tsunade for making me meet her so early on a Sunday."

She laughed lightly, flicking at his silver hair with her fingers. "She does it just because she knows we have wild, crazy sex, and she doesn't."

Kakashi laughed, a sound of true amusement. She watched, fascinated. He laughed (and really meant it) so rarely – but it was happening more. He had been so alone…

"What are you thinking that gives you such sad eyes?" he asked, tracing her cheek with his rough-padded fingers.

"Nothing," she said, finding a small smile to satisfy him. "Just little thoughts."

"Hn," he said, disbelieving, but willing to change the subject. "Why were you doing this without me?" he asked instead.

She looked at him slyly beneath partially lowered lids. "I was just…relaxing. What happened to your training?"

"Ah, well, I decided my students needed a lesson in patience." He tapped her nose reprovingly. "And I was lucky to have caught you just in time."

"How long have you been here?" she asked curiously. She should have been embarrassed, she mused, but she had no inhibitions when he was with her.

"Since you woke up," he said, smug. "I thought you noticed me at one point, but I'm not one of the best ninjas in Konoha for no reason."

She giggled, tweaking an ear. "Bad boy," she said.

"Now…about that kiss…"

And when he leaned down, he showed her with every touch and press of his lips and body how much he truly cherished her.

"Love you…I love you," he groaned against her lips.

"I know," she said, gasping, holding him as tightly as she could. "I'll love you forever."


End file.
